Bisque Botulism
by novala
Summary: Atobe holds luncheon for the team, with some uncertified guests, Akaya's bike broke, Marui is sinful, Atobe got poisoning. oneshot a RikkaiXHyoutei fic::


Bisque Botulism by vanillaflux

(A/N; in case, botulism is acute food poisoning or something like that, I guess.) enjoy kya!)

Atobe flipped his cellphone shut. He had ordered a banquet to be set at his house, generally for the regulars, and some uncertified guests. He let out a silent sigh. Jirou is inviting Marui for he was still worshipping the Rikkai volley specialist while Hiyoshi is inviting Momo[? and Shishido is inviting the viper of Seigaku[?!!. As for the troublesome Gakuto and the sadistic Oshitari, they had agreed to invite the non-other, the trickster, Niouh himself. Only Ootori and Kabaji had been kind enough for not inviting anyone…or so Atobe thought.

Marui, Niouh, Momo, and Kaidou stared at Atobe's mansion in disbelief. That is, until a shabby looking butler opened the vast door of the mansion. Inside, it was more magnificent than ever with high chandelier hanging down from marble plastered ceilings. The butler led them to a luxurious dining hall which took about 5 minutes from the main entrance of the house.

HYOUTEI.HYOUTEI.HYOUTEI.HYOUTEI.HYOUTEI.HYOUTEI.

'With that, ore-sama call this meeting to an end,' said Atobe, standing at the head of the table. A sleek black limousine was waiting for the regulars outside.

'I'm hungry', Gakuto said, as they climbed into Atobe's limousine. Atobe flipped open an electric blue cellphone and made a call to his mansion; informed that the guests had arrived. As he bragged on how his cook cooks the most mouth watering Black Forest gateau and blancmange in the world which totally made Gakuto's stomach turned into a bouzouki, Ootori noticed someone was blocking the limousine route.

'STOP!!!'

He screamed, as the driver pulled the handbrake, making the car to sway to the left before stopping. Being Ootori, he dived out the limo to check the real situation and was literally surprised to find Kirihara, kneeling beside what looks like a broken bicycle.

'Ano…Are you Ok, Kirihara-kun?'

Akaya gave Ootori an _innocent_ blink. Two blinks. _Three_ blinks.

'E…where are you guys going?' Akaya shot back.

'We are going to buchou's house-'

'Mansion', snapped Atobe.

'ano…we are going to buchou's _mansion_ for a little feast'.

Akaya gave a heavy nod.

'Are you going to be alright, Kirihara-kun?'

Akaya looked at his [shudder bike, then at his obviously heavy tennis bag then at Ootori before settling his gaze on Atobe's limousine.

Marui popped his Extra Revolutionary Overgummy Peachapplle Bubblegum for like the zillionth time. He was not so sure why did he came here, if it was not Yukimura's _darfen _and Sanada's deadly glare or the desperation of escaping hi8s duty to accompany Kirihara home, he would just RSVP 'no' instead.

Kaidou and Momo said nothing to each other than glares shot fiercely to each parties. Niouh's mind already begun it's job; processing new tricks. A maid came in, ensuring all the cutleries are in place. As she passed Niouh's seat, he shot a question.

'The restroom is located near the kitchen. And please, young man, Keigo-bocchama doesn't fancy gum chewing even id you're a guest.;

Marui made a face and Niouh got off his seat to head to the restroom. He even _offered_ to throw Marui's gum for him.[why?...

Foot steps were heard and a moment later all Hyoutei's 8 regulars appeared with one uninvited guest. As Atobe walked to his seat, Niouh appeared from the restroom, sneaking his way in. Marui's eyes widened when he first realized that Akaya was with them.

'Lord must've punished me for not accompanying him home…' he murmured to himself, but loud enough for Niouh to hear. Earlier, he had told the Ace that he got some important errands to run.

'Eh, senpai-tachi are here! Ne, Marui-senpai, I thought you said you got stuff to do.' Said Akaya innocently. INNOCENTLY…Marui looked like he had choked himself with his bubblegum. Atobe came up to save the situation, although he never give a damn if Marui is dead since that means he will own Jirou for his good…OK, back to the story. As usual, with one magic click, everyone was seated and in come the uniformed maids. As elderly old man showed up and announced,

'A courtesy from Keigo-bocchama, today's special, venison bisque.'

'Venison…what?' ask the black holed stomach Gakuto.

'it's called a bisque, you idiot,' replied Shishido. While everyone was still wondering whether if it's safe to eat the soup, Atobe was savouring his calmly when a butler came in.

'Phone call from Sweden, Keigo-bocchama,' he mentioned. Atobe rose quietly from his seat, not quite obviously disturbed by the call. As soon as Atobe was gone, Jirou shot a question.

'What is venison?'

'It's a type of meat, sleepy-head!' replied Gakuto, showing off.

'He means from what animal, you idiot!' came a reply from Shishido. Gakuto's face reddened. He took a peach from the fruit basket and threw it at Shishido. Demo, unfortunately it went straight to Kaidou's face.

'Fshuuuu…A peach! How dare…It must be you, baka Momo!' he accused.

'Nani mamushi? It's not me who threw it!'

'Must be you! No one here is stupid enough to throw that dumb fruit to me!'. Upon hearing that Gakuto twitched...

'Are you accusing me then?'

'Nani? Wanna fight?'

'You think I'm scared?!!'

[Verbal argument bla bla bla…

As flying fruits and crèmes were shot, Oshitari and the three of Rikkai had their own agenda.

'So…venison is made from beef right?' asked a certain Rikkai ace. Oshitari sweat dropped before regaining his composure.

'No, Kirihara. Venison is made from deer,' he replied. Akaya listened to the fact and gave a thoughtful nod. Marui was feeling a bit guilty to Akaya and was thinking hard of a way to apologize, although Akaya held no revenge of this. He reached for something from his pocket and gave it to Akaya.

'Here,' he said suddenly. Akaya looked at the Extra Revolutionary Ultragummy Baneberry Over-tasty Bubblegum with eyes widened slightly.

'Are you sure, senpai? It's limited edition, you know.'

Marui gave him a solemn nod. As Akaya held out his hand to receive the great piece, according to Marui, Oshitari gave a swift glance to Niouh whose brain interpreted it as a signal and kicked Akaya's leg under the table who was at that time had the unwrapped bubblegum in his hand, making the gum flew right above Gakuto, Shishido, Momo, and Kaidou who still had their verbose argument. Across it went Ootori and Hiyoshi who decided to sneak out from the out of control situation, past only _2.3 centimeters_ above Jirou who was sleeping and straight it went into Atobe's bisque, leaving Kabaji to emotionlessly stare at it.

Marui stared in disbelief as hid all-time favorite gum landed into Atobe's bisque, adding a slight purplish color to it. Marui hurried off to take that gum out before Atobe comes back, only to find the great buchou himself standing in front of the door. He made no effort cutting off the raging war, although they're using his _toga_, lord knows why he has one, to play tug-o-war. Instead, he opted to resume his bisque savouring. After a couple of minutes, Atobe's face turned a shade paler. He stood up unsteadily, holding the edge of the table for support. Where in hell are the maids at this time? Well, it seems like Atobe didn't like to have his maids around when he has friends at the mansion, although he might get into a _severe_ situation, like the one he's having right now.

He muttered out something, before he fell, collapsed on the maroon marble floor, _exclusively imported from Italy_, adding much to Marui's horror. Will he be sued for such…food poisoning act? Oshitari, seeing Marui's uneasiness, calmed him down with a fact.

'Don't worry, Marui-kun. You won't be sued for an _accident_.;.

Paramedics team arrived at the exact 3 minutes after Atobe collapsed. Kabaji picked Jirou up and went to follow the ambulance, thanks to Ootori who was kind enough to call the ambulance. He and Hiyoshi both too decided to follow Kabaji while Oshitari and the three Rikkai regulars were already in Oshitari's red new Lamborghini. Seems like Oshitari had forgotten about his boyfriend who was still engaged in the verbose fight with Shishido, Momo, and Kaidou.

NEXTDAYNEXTDAY

Atobe opened his eyes when Ootori hit a wrong note.

'It's suppose to be B flat, not C#' he corrected.

Ootori apologized before resuming his piece back. In came Hiyoshi, carrying a tray of breakfast consist of uhm…the non-other blancmange and…a bowl of the infamous venison bisque.

'You're not eating that again, are you?' said Oshitari.

'Who said ore-sama can't, ahhh?'

'You might as well caught that botulism again' said Gakuto who sat near Atobe's bed, holding a book upside down.

'Shut up, Gakuto. Now, read that bloody book properly. Ore-sama can't even understand what you are rambling about.'

'Yeah, and you're reading that upside down too'

'That's it, you hair freak! It's like what language is this? Greek? Who fucking hell asked me to read this stuff?!!'

'Gakuto, sit down, now. Shishido, just ignore him for a while would ya?' said Oshitari as he pour some tea for Atobe.

'Ne, Yuushi… Why is that Jirou and Kabaji have to do nothing and we have to be Atobe's servants?'

'I'm not his servant, I'm your _supervisor_.' Oshitari corrected.

'Jirou is sleeping. It's not nice to wake somebody up when they're sleeping' said Atobe.

'OK, maybe that makes sense. How about Kabaji?'

'Ore-sama thinks he deserves a rest'

'And as if I don't?' asked Gakuto _again_.

'NO', replied Atobe, Oshitari, Hiyoshi and Shishido at the same time.

'Why do you still eating that bisque, buchou?' asked Ootori. Atobe took a sip of his drink before answering the question calmly.

'Bisque, is risqué.'

OWARI

(A/N; I don't know what am I writing…well, maths is boring…)


End file.
